Best Friends
by MusicLoverGirl9078
Summary: Mara and Jerome's Friendship was recalled during their date, and it was a very eventful day. This is basically about Jara with a little Fabina, Peddie and Moy.


Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

* * *

Mara's POV

We just finished our picnic date, and we decided to just lying down on a picnic blanket, watching the clouds and occasionally eating chocolate covered strawberries.

"Hey, Mara" Jerome called

"Yeah" I said as I turned my head to face him.

"Do you still remember before, when we were 7 year olds and we – "he said as he began to get up and sit on the picnic blanket.

"- played in the park and became best friends? Yeah, I remember that day" I smiled as I remembered the day I met Jerome.

_FLASHBACK_

_My Mum and I decided to go to the park today and later get some Ice – cream on the way home. When we got to the park, I saw a boy playing in the sandbox alone, so I decided to go play with him._

"_Hi, I'm Mara, and I was wondering if I can play with you?" I asked shyly at the boy._

"_OK" The boy said "I'm Jerome, by the way, Jerome Clarke."_

"_Nice to meet you Jerome" I said_

"_It's nice to meet you to Mara" Jerome said as he smiled. "Do you want to build a sandcastle?" he asked._

"_Sure." I said_

_While we were building the sandcastle, we started to talk, and we got to know each other better._

"_How old are you?" he asked_

"_I'm 7 years old. How about you?" _

"_I'm 7 years old too." he said as he smiled._

"_Where do you study?" I asked_

"_Frobisher – Smythe Academy."_

"_I study there too!" I exclaimed smiling._

"_Really?! What house are you staying at?"_

"_Anubis House!" we exclaimed in unison and smiled._

"_So… friends?" I asked_

"_Best Friends" He said as we both smiled._

"_Mara! We have to go now." I heard my mom call._

"_Bye Jerome. See you this school year." I said_

"_Bye Mara."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Jerome's POV

I smiled as I recalled the day Mara and I first met, when I looked at her, I saw that she was smiling as well. I really want to tell Mara that I love her, but what if she doesn't feel the same, and WOW! I sound like a sap, only 1 way to find out if she feels the same way.

"Mara…?" I asked nervously

"I-I-I just w-wanted t-to say th-th-that I…umm" _WOW! I'm worse than Stutter Rutter!_ I thought

"UGH! I can't do this!" I thought aloud.

"Do what?" Mara asked sitting on the blanket now.

"This" before she could respond, I kissed her… after a while we pulled away.

"I love you" I said as I smiled, she smiled too and kissed me.

"I love you too" she said and I too smiled. I decided to give her my present. I took out a small, rectangular, lime green box out of the picnic blanket and gave it to her.

Mara's POV

OMG! Jerome and I said "I love you" too each other for the first time! WOW! I sound like Amber

now. After that he took out a small, rectangular lime green box and gave it to me.

"Open it" he said.

I opened it and saw a beautiful bronze locket that says 'I love you' on the cover. I opened it and saw a picture of Jerome and me hugging each other and smiling. _Amber must have taken this photo. _I thought. I practically threw my arms around Jerome, smiling like an idiot.

"Thank you, Jerome. I love it." I said, the huge smile still stuck on my face.

"You're welcome" he said with a smile as big as mine. "Here. Let me help you put it on."  
I gave him the locket, and he placed around my neck.

"Come on, we still have a few strawberries left and it's still early, so lets continue watching the clouds." Jerome said. I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. We lied down on the picnic blanket once more and continued watching the clouds. **(A/N: kinda like the episode in Big Time Rush, where Jo had to go to New Zealand, the scene where they were in park)**

* * *

Jerome's POV

We were walking back to the house; we decided to just walk since it's still early. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Mara" I said.  
"Yes, Jerome." She replied looking at me.

"I'm going to take you somewhere, come on." I told her  
"Okay. Ummm…. where are you taking me, exactly?" She asked  
"That is a surprise." I said covering her eyes with my hands.

"Oh, okay." She said

LINE BREAK …

(Still Jerome's POV)

After a while we were here. I uncovered my hands from her eyes and told her to open them.

"Jerome is this the park where-"she began to say, but I cut her off.

"-we first met? Yeah, it is." I cut her off.  
"Do you want to, I don't know play on the swing set?" I asked.

"Jerome, don't you think were a little too old for that?" she asked me.

"You're never too old to have fun and play in parks. Come on! Race ya!" I said as I began to run away from her.

Mara's POV

"Oh! You're on Clarke!" I yelled as I raced after him. Soon enough I was already running beside him, and I decided to do the only thing since I can't back down on this.

"!" I screamed as I tackled him down.  
"Ah!" he screamed in surprise.  
"Who knew Little Miss Mara 'I – Don't – Do – Sports' Jaffray could run that fast?" he asked to no one in particular, panting.

I laughed and eventually Jerome began laughing as well, when our laughter died down, Jerome got up and held out his hand.

"So are we still going to the swing sets?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes we are." I answered, sitting up and accepting his hand.

* * *

When we were done playing, I decided to check the time and saw it was already 5:30.

"Come on, Jerome. Supper starts in 30 minutes, and we don't want Alfie, Eddie and Mick devouring all the food." I said. **(A/N: in this story, Mick didn't go back to Australia after the Season 2 finale.)**

"Ok, then. Come on." He said as we began walking back to the house. After 10 minutes of walking and talking, we already got to the house. I noticed that we still had 20 minutes before Supper starts, so I decided to change into more comfortable clothes because knowing Jerome and Alfie, there's bound to be a food fight. When I got down I noticed that Supper was about to start, so I sat down at the only available seat which is in between Amber and Jerome.

It was like every night during Supper at Anubis. Nina and Fabian talking amongst themselves as usual, Amber was talking to someone on her phone, Alfie and Jerome talking about aliens and who knows what, Patricia and Eddie bickering…again **(A/N: trying to stay British since this is Mara's POV :P)**, Mick and Joy texting someone on their phones under the table, _they're probably texting each other_ I thought, I was reading my book under the table.

Third Person POV

Everything was fine, that is until Jerome flung some of his mashed potatoes at Alfie, who in return tried to flung his Spaghetti at Jerome, but since he has bad aiming it hit Patricia **(A/N: I should stop doing this and just wanted to say, for those who are confused or just want to see the seating arrangements, it's at the bottom. I promise this is the last Author's Note)**. Patricia was aiming to hit some of her salad at Alfie, but instead it hit Fabian, who in return was going to fling his beans at Patricia, but it accidentally hit Joy. Everyone gasped and stared at Fabian in surprise that among all people, Mr. Goody-two-shoes-and-smarty-pants would do that. Fabian just smirked, but it was literally wiped off when Nina flung some of her soup to Fabian.

"Don't be such a brag!" she said as she began laughing hard, with everyone following, including Fabian. When their laughter died down, Nina was suddenly hit by Carbonara, which was flung by Mick, then Amber some of her salad at Mick, everyone once again gasped and stared at Amber.

"What?" she asked. Then Mick was planning to hit Amber with his Orange Juice, but he accidentally hit Mara, who was going to throw some of her Salsa at him, but missed and it hit Eddie, who was going to spill his Coke on her, but hit Jerome.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Alfie screamed.

"Bad timing Alfie, were **already** starting a Food Fight!" Patricia said, emphasizing "already" which led to everyone going into fits of laughter again, when their laughter died down, they continued throwing their food at each other. 10 minutes later Victor came down.

"What is going on here?!" he yelled/ asked angrily.

"LEWIS, CLARKE, YOU TWO CLEAN THIS MESS UP!" he yelled. Then he took out 2 toothbrushes.

"I want to see my face in that toilet" he growled angrily, then stomped away. Everyone decided to wash up and get ready for bed.

* * *

After Mara washed up, she was suddenly pulled into Nina and Amber's room, by none other than Amber Millington. Then Mara noticed that all the girls were there, even Patricia.

"Give us the deets now!" Amber squealed. Mara rolled her eyes and said "Fine." _This is going to be a long night. _Mara thought as she began to tell them what happened.

* * *

Before Mara went to sleep, she thought to herself about what an eventful it was today. _Today is the best day of my life, minus Amber squealing and having to be bombarded by questions._

* * *

**So the seating arrangement is like this: Nina at the head then at her right is Fabian, then Mick, then Alfie, then Eddie, then Joy at the other head and at her right is Patricia, then Jerome, then Mara, then Amber and back to Nina. If you're wondering why they weren't surprised when Mara flung her food at Eddie, well that's because she already went "Bad Girl" before during Season 1, so that's why.**

**Outfits on my profile and also the link to what Jerome's gift looks like.**

**I'm really happy because this is the first story I've made. If there are any wrong grammars or any corrections, sorry. I'm kinda in a hurry to finish this because I still have school (I live in the Philippines, so I'm really busy and our summer vacation here is over). That's all, so bye. :)**

**Random Quote: _The most wasted of all days is one without laughter - E.E Cummins_**

**I honestly just had the urge to do that. I don't know why though.**

**Later Guys :)**

**- MusicLoverGirl9078**


End file.
